dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo Conry
Cleo Conry Lil' Bundles Resident CON-ree Cleo was born to two muggle parents. There was nothing especially remarkable about either of them, or at least nothing that Cleo herself can recall; girl meets boy, boy dates girl, and girl has kids. In reality, the truth is a bit more complicated. Said boy had already met, dated, and had kids with another girl - although Clara, Cleo's mum, hadn't really cared. He was going to break it off soon, so what was the harm? It became a bit more serious when Clara found she was pregnant with his child. Surprisingly, Clara was almost excited to be a mother, and shockingly, he was just as happy. They even picked out the perfect name; Cleo - for Cleopatra - since their baby girl would grow up to be a goddess. Everything went smoothly until he just - disappeared. Some people just aren't meant to have kids, is the short of it. Clara soon realized that she wasn't cut out for motherhood, though she tried her best; her reluctance translated well enough to Cleo, however, who would constantly try to earn her approval and love through a multitude of drawings and hugs. As it turned out, Clara's best wasn't very good, and it certainly wasn't good enough. Clara's lack of patience wasn't helped by Cleo's hyperactivity, or her (then, unexplained) magical outbursts. Vases would break, doors would slam, kids at daycare would scrape their knees, and Cleo would always, always manage to sneak out of time-out. Cleo was diagnosed with ADHD when she was seven years old, and the next two would be spent shifting through medications. Some did help her pay attention, but if anything, made her have even less control on her magic due to the side effects. And you can't blame her - would you be a little out of control if you felt a little... off all the time? Depending on the medication, she couldn't sleep, and wouldn't eat. Other times, her immune system was wrecked and she was tired nearly all the time. None of it would stop her from somehow always managing to get what she wanted, and undermine not only her mum, but her teachers. The last straw was when she nearly set the how on fire. How, no one knew, but what her mother did know was that her child was a destructive little '''brat' and - social services brought Cleo to Lil' Bundles shortly after. Personality Cleo is a tad ghostly. She's extremely quiet, easy to miss, and it's almost as if she isn't really... ''there (it doesn't help that she loves the color white, and wears it as much as humanly possible). She spends most of her time inside her head, imagining vivid stories, characters with so much depth that she feels closer to them than she ever has to anyone else... It takes a while to shake her out of these daydreams, and she won't thank you for it. On the off chance she actually happens to be engaged in your world, she's kind enough. Or, at least, she tries to be. Truth is, she just doesn't like people all that easily, and is extremely suspicious upon meeting them. Among other things she doesn't fancy is change (even moving the dresser is bound to throw her off for a few days), and people incessantly asking her questions. She's just as impulsive as ever, prone to fighting, and has a difficult time coping with criticism. For those she has warmed up to, however, she is much more honest, open, and giving. Appearance She's most recognizable for the splatter of freckles along the side of her nose, on the right side of her face, and her amber eyes. Her features are delicate, her build is on the smaller side, and her hair is a light brown with a slight wave to it. She usually wears oversized hand-me-downs, but when she has her pick, she usually opts for formless sweaters, box-pleated skirts, and distressed jeans. CleoConry4.jpg CleoConry3.jpg Trivia * She's extremely fond of animals and apple-cinnamon flavoured treats * Her favorite color is white, followed closely by plum purple * Her MBTI type is ISTJ * Her theme song would be "Look On Down From The Bridge" by Mazzy Star Category:Idiosyncratic6 Category:Characters Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Irish Category:English Category:Name begins with "C" Category:February Birthday Category:Lil Bundles Resident Category:Pine Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:ISTJ Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Born in England